Seven Days
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [AU] You only have seven days to save your semester. The only guy you could ask for help is Tsurugi. But the ways he does are not what you're expecting. Reader x Tsurugi


**Another shot of Reader x Character FF. Well, the revival of Inazuma Eleven franchise makes me excited so I decide to revive what I had left over. But that exclude the continuation of what I did months ago.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchise.**

 **Note: (GN) = Given name**

* * *

 **Seven Days**

"Oh god damn it!" you scratch your head for the most of the time while reading the Biology textbook: you don't understand the terms such as DNA replication and ultrafiltration. "It'll take FOREVER for me to understand every single piece of shit!" You desperately throw your pen away from the table and lower your head, then you pillow your folded arms on the table.

The mid semester examination is just seven days away. Then the examination schedule is a train of pain: Language, Maths, Biology, and half a dozen more subjects waiting for you. And you only have seven days to save your semester. Seven FRICKING days.

All of a sudden, there's a light bulb, lighting up in a dark corner of your brain. You sit back up quickly and grab your smartphone. For that moment, there's only one name appear in your mind.

Tsurugi Kyousuke. One of the elite students in your school. He plays as center forward of your school football team and even founded school e-sports club, as the captain of League of Legends school team, but somehow he shows no problem about time management, skip no classes at all unless if he has to, the reasons are pretty reasonable. He doesn't score a perfect 100% in every subject, but his name will be on the leaderboard. He excels in Biology, other than football and video games.

"That's him," you say to yourself while opening the messaging app.

 _To Tsurugi: can you help me out?_

Oh wait- you barely talk to him, just because you're in the middle class and your performance is quite... average. At least you didn't fail any subject. Now you are in a do-or-die situation: if you don't ask for help, you'll fail your exams, and yourself. Back to the message, as the very first message is important, you try to think as many bombastic words as you can. You press the backspace button and take some time to retype message somehow resembles a resume for applying a secretary job. After five minutes of struggle, this is what your message looks like:  
 _To Tsurugi: Hi, it's me, (GN). I don't really ask for help usually, but can you help me out with my semester? Thanks in advance.  
_You double-check the message, allowing no typing errors made, before you take a deep breath and press the SEND button.

Minutes later, your phone vibrates. You unlock the screen and get his reply. This is what he replies:  
 _Oh, I know you. Meet me at school football field tomorrow. Ciao._

"Eh?" You're shocked upon reading the phrase 'I know you'. You don't have any idea how an elite student like him notices an average Joe like you. That "senpai just noticed me" moment.

 **xxx**

 **Day number 2. Six days from exam.**  
You run towards the field as mentioned by Tsurugi. When you reach there, you see a guy playing alone with the football. Navy hair and cat-like eyes are his facial appearances; purple jeans and red long-sleeve shirt are his smart casuals, covering his fairly white skin. "Yo," the guy waves his hand towards you after successfully stops the moving ball, "come over here. You did ask for help." You run towards him as you are being told to do so.

"Hey... uhm- Hi Tsurugi," you greet him with a soft tone, "but I don't understand... We're supposed to be in a classroom. Or a library, or a-"

"This is not my style," Tsurugi then kicks the ball as hard as he could, and the ball flies towards the goal posts, "I hate textbook learning. Too boring. Any subject you're concerning of?"

"Biology," you answer.

"Perfect," he replies, "now, just run and get the ball from me."

"Huh?"

"Now."

Still puzzled, you run towards the ball and pick it up. You don't have a pair of football feet like Tsurugi, so you just walk towards him with the ball in hand. Tsurugi takes the ball, places it on the ground, and kicks the ball again, and wants you to pick it up again. This repeats for several times until he says stop. You are exhausted, thanks to the vigorous exercise. "Tsurugi," you say, "this ain't learning."

"Look at you, (GN), just a few runs and you're already huffing and puffing. Apparently you are lack of oxygen, and do you feel some sore on your legs?" You nod.

"The lactic acid, or lactate, is all behind this. As we don't get enough oxygen while oxygen is converted into C-oh-two during respiration, the glucose molecule will be broken down into lactic acid. That's why you can feel the sore. Plus, the reason you're breathing so fast is because your heart pumps faster than it should be. The lack of oxygen in blood stream makes the heart doing hard work."

All of a sudden, every theories you don't understand in class are now crystal clear: these occur in daily life. Tsurugi is using the learn-and-application techniques to quickly master all these theories. You should have discovered this study technique years ago. "You need some extra knowledge?" Tsurugi asks while giving you a bottle of mineral water.

"Yes please."

 **xxx**

 **Day 6.**

Tomorrow is your D-day as exam dates start tomorrow. But at least, you had learn a lot from Tsurugi since last week. The learn-and-application technique fits you perfectly. But you feel weird when you're counting the number of calories in a cooked fish while having dinner with your parents. You giggle about it anyway. Your parents are out to downtown since yesterday as your grandparents are not feeling well. This makes you left alone at home and they want you to focus on exam without getting worried about your grandparents' health. You're about to study some mathematical theories when you hear the door bell ringing. You open the door.

"Oh, Tsurugi," you say, "didn't expect you're coming." Tsurugi is still in his casual clothes, having a light backpack with him.

"I need to see your progress, and I'm staying here for a night" he says, "plus my parents aren't at home as well. And the distance between here and our school is shorter compared from my house."

"Velocity?" you giggle, "come inside, I'll just prepare a simple set of dinner."

Soon both of you make a really simple set of dinner - instant cook noodles with curry. Tsurugi and you take a bowl of noodles each and start enjoying it on the dining table.

"Tsurugi, thanks for teaching me about what I don't know within these seven days," you start the conversation, "I don't even know if I can remember and understand everything."

"(GN), you don't even need to thank me," he replies, "I'm the one who should have thank you. I also learn a lot these days. And I'm hoping you to answer well during exams. Don't fail me."

You nod your head, as the words from Tsurugi are so powerful, that you are now filled with determination. **(Note: Cue Undertale BGM - "NGAHHH!" Go google this if you don't know Undertale)**

"One more thing," he says, "since the first day in school, I'm already started noticing about you. I know you're a shy one, and my parents say studies are important - like what other parents tell to their kids. I don't really interact much even with my classmates, until last week you sent me a message, asking me for help."

"Well, I thought this is just a normal message," you reply.

"No, that's not it," he says in a determined voice, "you step into my life. You teach me how to interact with people. And you even teach me how to like someone such as-"

"Me?" you interrupt his words, "hold on, I don't understand, but-"

All of a sudden you cannot hear your voice. You can only feel that your lips are being pressured with someone's skin. Tsurugi's lips, to be exact. Your eyes are on Tsurugi's face, but his eyes are closed. You can feel your uprising heartbeat, much like the first class you did attend in the football field with Tsurugi.

"I'm starting to have a crush on you," he says after breaking up the kiss. Now you realize he always notices you, and your fantasy 'of senpai notice me' is real. Too real to be true. And an elite student like him has a crush on an average one like you. "So please, (GN), can you be my date?"

"Uhm- I don't know- I'm-" you swallowed your words because it happens too sudden. "I don't know- it's late night now, shall we… proceed studying some Biology?" you try to change the subject of the conversation.

"Answer. Me. First."

You have now two options at this point. Option A: you say no, and you'll let him down, and probably he'll end up heartbroken. Option B: you say yes, because you step into his life as he said, and he doesn't want you to walk away. In the end, you answer "yes".

Tsurugi sigh in relief. He smiles at you and take your hands. "I think your room is suitable for us to study, I know it's late now but I have some spare clothes for tomorrow."

You agree with him by nodding your head, and bring him to your room before you lock both of you inside your room.

 **xxx**

 **Day 30. Two weeks after examination.**

Your classmates and you are sitting in the classroom, waiting for your teacher to announce about the examination results.

"Alright class, your results for this semester exam are with me. Some did well and I'd love to congratulate him or her and I hope you can keep up. For those who didn't, well don't give up. This is not the end of the world. You are yet to give up at this point. Your life journey awaits."

Then your teacher proceeds calling up some names and your classmates would go in front and take the result sheet. As you can see, some of your classmates smile as they get better results as expected, but others don't. You hope that you're going into the smiling group as learning from Tsurugi is beneficial.

"Give a round of applause to (GN) who score pretty well in exams!" your teacher volumes up his voice, "Especially Biology, (GN), how did you manage to **double** your score compare to last semester test?"

You jump out from your seat, and happily receive the result sheet from your teacher. The only C-grade you get is Maths. Other subjects are graded with either A or B. And you scored an 80 in your Biology paper! Still, you try to hide your happiness but you obviously fail, and your classmates are now around you. Some come to congratulate you while others ask you regards of some tips and hints.

"Class dismissed," your teacher says, "recess time."

You run upstairs with your result sheet and eventually you reach the rooftop. No one is there so this is the golden opportunity for you to shout on the rooftop. "I DID IT!" you chant.

"Well done," you heard a familiar voice. You turn your head around and see Tsurugi walking towards you. "Great job (GN), you didn't let me down. And yourself too."

"Thanks, Tsurugi."

"And 'thanks' to you, my results dropped a little. Who cares," he gives you a hug, "I don't mind about my results - although I have to maintain mine harder next time - the best result I have is having you as my date."

You blush while hugging him, and yes, you're officially dating him since day 1.

Seven days. You have seven days to save the semester, while he has seven days to fall in love with you. Is that a bargain?

 **-THE END-**


End file.
